


A (Very Huge) Hole and a Dog

by Claire_Cho



Series: My Neighbor(s) is an Idiot [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Residing in an old worn down but cheap apartment room, Kyuhyun was in for a surprise when he met his new wealthy neighbor in a very unpleasant circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Very Huge) Hole and a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make this a series, although not chaptered, so stay tuned~

“Hey! Kyuhyun! Wake up before I broke this pathetic wooden door of yours!” a loud banging echoed through the quiet apartment.

Kyuhyun was very tempted to ignore his best friend, but he was sorry for his rickety door. With a groan, he stood up and stalked grumpily towards the door and swung it, although mindful not to let the door fall off its hinges.

“Good you’re awake. Now dress up or I will drag you to the campus looking like this.”

“What a nice morning call, Min,” Kyuhyun glared at the other and walked back into his bedroom to grab his clothes before entering the bathroom.

“So what is with all those boxes in front of the door beside your room?” Changmin asked through the thin wooden door of Kyuhyun’s bathroom.

“I don’t know, probably someone will be moving in today,” replied Kyuhyun as he finished brushing his teeth and turned on the shower.

Ten minutes later, the previously grumpy university student was now ready and the two of them made their way out of the worn-down apartment.

“I can’t believe someone is moving to the apartment building,” Changmin exclaimed in confusion as they walked towards their fifteen-minutes-away campus.

“Dude, it is where I live now, can you please not degrade it so much. Well, it is the cheapest I can find. And if I’m not mistaken, which I never was, you lived there earlier with me before you moved to your boyfriend’s luxurious apartment,” Kyuhyun retorted.

“Well sorry, it’s just that no one had ever moved in since we first moved in. And all I know is there are four rooms which are occupied out of six rooms. You, the creepy turtle guy, the smiley gentle-Chinese man, and that tomboy girl who beat me in drinking.”

“You are an idiot, Amber is the queen of drinks,” Kyuhyun laughed as they entered the university ground.

_It will be a long tiring university day._

 

•°•°•

  
“I have arrived home safely, Yunho. Take care of that drunkard for me,” said Kyuhyun before hanging up on Changmin’s boyfriend.

The three of them was just relaxing in the bar when Changmin drank too much and their relaxing moment was cut short. In the end, Kyuhyun excused himself to take a taxi while Yunho carried Changmin to his car and drove back to now-their luxurious apartment.

Humming the latest song he heard in the radio earlier, Kyuhyun made his way into the bathroom and took a quick bath. After brushing his teeth naked, he wrapped a white towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom only to hear something unfamiliar.

It sounded like a drill. And the wall was shaking.

Like what a rational gamer would do, the only thing Kyuhyun had time to save was his PS4 before a huge chunk of his wall tumbled down, destroying his TV cabinet in half. Kyuhyun stood still with his mouth open, trying to process what had just happened. It wasn’t an everyday situation where your wall broke down and ruined your furniture.

Suddenly a dog jumped over the wall into his living room and a tall guy peeked half of his upper body into the whole, looking very horrified. Kyuhyun would have laughed and threw a snarky comment at how the electrifying was the man’s eyebrow, if only his room wasn’t ruined by a huge hole.

“Uh, I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean to break your wall but we live in adjacent apartments and the wall is very, very thin and I accidentally knocked a hole in the wall and into your living room I’m really sorry— Oh my god you’re naked,” the handsome man blabbered and abruptly stop as he widened his eyes at Kyuhyun’s very minimum state.

Realizing what the man had just said, Kyuhyun flushed red all the way down to his chest before hurrying grabbing the towel only for the towel to be snatched away by the dog. In frustration, Kyuhyun immediately fled into his bedroom to throw on some clothes. The teenager then proceeded to cover his face and squat on the floor.

 _What had just happened_? _He saw me naked in my own living room_. _My wall has a huge hole_.

 _He just saw me naked_.

Kyuhyun felt like jumping out his second floor window, but trying to be a perfectly normal human being, Kyuhyun walked out and faced the man again, who was still behind the hole, _thank goodness_. The dog was now on the man’s arms and the towel...

“Here is your towel, I’m really sorry about my dog. And the wall,” Siwon handed Kyuhyun the shorter’s white towel, having the decency to look guilty and embarrassed.

Kyuhyun snatched the white cloth and blushed very hard, avoiding any eye contact and instead stared at the carpeted floor.

“So,” the man cleared his throat, “Um, my name is Choi Siwon and this is my dog, Bugsy. We are your new neighbors. I’m really terribly sorry about what happened to your wall and the TV cabinet but I promise I will fix it and pay for the damage,” Siwon looked at Kyuhyun with a pleading look.

“What were you doing earlier?” Kyuhyun gave the other a disbelieving look.

“Well, I was just going to put a nail on the wall to hang the mirror but I have never used a drill before and well, you see,” Siwon confessed and rubbed his neck with his free hand.

“I will now have to waste my energy pushing my tall bookshelf to cover that hole,” Kyuhyun remarked as he shook his head, looking really displeased.

“I can help you do that,” Siwon’s face fell for a second before smiling hopefully.

“Not now, I need to eat,” Kyuhyun simply waved away before walking into the kitchen, which was still a part of the living room, when he smelled something really nice.

“Oh, I was cooking dinner too. I hope you will want to join me. This is one of my form of apologies?” the man hesitantly asked.

Sighing, Kyuhyun nodded, he was always okay with free food.

“Good let me take them all here. My place is still a mess so is it okay?”

Kyuhyun nodded again, gaining a happy grin before the taller disappeared into his own apartment, the dog trailing behind him.

Ten minutes later, both males sat opposite to each other around Kyuhyun’s white bar table – which was actually too fancy for his apartment – with lots of food on the table.

“You cooked all of this?” Kyuhyun asked incredulously.

“Well, yeah, I was going to share it to you any way, since we are the only ones living on the second floor,” Siwon grinned as he put different kind of food on Kyuhyun’s plate.

“I can take it by myself,” Kyuhyun blinked and almost laughed at a flushed Siwon. _Almost_.

As they were eating quietly, Kyuhyun could finally observe his new neighbor. Siwon surely had a face and body people would die for, and Kyuhyun would be a big liar if he said that Siwon didn’t attract him. The other was currently wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of grey jeans. The other seemed like he was just home from work since he was still wearing his watch. _Is that a Rolex?_

Kyuhyun frowned as he looked at the definitely older male who was still eating obliviously.

_Why would he move here if he is wealthy enough to buy a Rolex?_

Siwon who seemed to realize the stare met the younger’s eyes and smiled. Kyuhyun swore under his breath and looked away, before munching the delicious food again.

“Why did you move here?” Kyuhyun finally asked after his third piece of chicken wings.

“My house was in renovation and this apartment is the nearest to my office,” Siwon answered and showed another of his dimpled smile.

Kyuhyun shrugged in understanding before something rubbed his leg and he yelped in surprise, causing the other man to laugh out loud.

“It is just Bugsy, Kyu,” Siwon kept laughing out loud as he put Bugsy on his lap.

Kyuhyun pouted and ate the food faster instead, causing Siwon to stop laughing but smiling at the younger fondly.

“Until the wall is being fixed, we should eat together like this every day,” Siwon suggested. “If you don’t mind,” he quickly added at the look Kyuhyun was giving him.

“As long as the food is on you,” Kyuhyun simply answered as he looked at Siwon for any annoyed reaction. But the only reaction he got from the taller was a wide sunshine smile and furious nods.

 

•°•°•

 

“No, let me do it, Kyu. You just go sit down while I wash the plates.”

“Be careful of the sharp glasses, Kyu. Just let me clean it after I finish the plates. I caused it all after all.”

Kyuhyun snapped at Siwon and glared at the other who was behind him, trying to grab the broom from his hands.

“For Starcraft’s sake, Choi Siwon! I’m not a pregnant lady, I am very capable to do house chores!”

Siwon blinked at Kyuhyun before he started to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Kyuhyun growled out.

Siwon licked his lips before answering, “Well, I know you are capable to do everything, but for tonight just let me do it, alright? I owe you at least this much.”

Kyuhyun stared at the man in front of him before sighing and handling the other the broom.

“Fine,” the younger mumbled. “I will be in my room and when you are done, go knock on my door,” Kyuhyun told Siwon before he entered his bedroom.

 

 

•°•°•

  
An hour later, Siwon had done everything, from the plates, to the broken TV cabinet and the TV, well except the huge hole in the wall, which Siwon couldn’t do anything about it. But honestly, Siwon had no further plans to fix the huge gaping cement anytime soon.

“So Bugsy, what do you think of our new neighbor?” Siwon held his dog and shook it a little. “He is so adorable, what do you think?”

Bugsy could only roll out his tongue at his owner’s words.

“And his body...” Siwon shook his head and rubbed his lips with his thumb before putting his dog down and walked towards the closed door, knocking it.

“Kyu? Kyuhyun? I’m done,” Siwon waited for a response, but was replied with silence.

“Kyu?” frowning and worried, Siwon slowly opened the door and walked towards the bed, smiling fondly at the male sleeping on the bed.

Absentmindedly, the taller male sat on the bed and stroked sleeping male’s soft hair. For what felt like half an hour of staring at someone he had only met for almost three hours, Siwon stood up and left the room, quietly shutting the door and walking through the hole back to his room.

 

•°•°•

  
The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up to a start, thinking he was late when he remembered that he had his only class that they cancelled. Groaning, he was going to continue sleeping when a sweet scent wafted through the thin door. With a frown, he grabbed the baseball bat he practically forced Changmin to give him for protection, when the door suddenly opened and Kyuhyun immediately swung the makeshift weapon which unfortunately, or fortunately, hit the walls beside the door instead.

“Shit,” Kyuhyun cursed as he backed away until his back hit the wall.

“Kyu! It is me, Choi Siwon, you remember? Your new neighbor who made a hole in your wall?” Siwon’s face came into vision and Kyuhyun sighed in relieve.

“What the hell are you doing early in _my_ room?” Kyuhyun demanded as he looked at Siwon’s guilty expression. Only then, he registered the tray the older was carrying.

“Oh here is breakfast, my meeting starts at noon so I have the time to make you breakfast,” Siwon smiled his dimpled smile and put the tray on the bedside table.

“You don’t need to make breakfast for me just because you feel guilty,” Kyuhyun mumbled but took the bowl of bibimbap.

“Even if I didn’t break your wall, I would still make breakfast for you,” Siwon grinned as he put a glass of milk on the tray.

“This is nice,” Kyuhyun murmured as he took another spoon.

“Glad you like it,” Siwon smiled. “I need to go now, have a good day,” the man then stood up before leaving the room.

Kyuhyun gulped down his food, not even having the time to send off the other.

_I am not his wife for goodness’ sake._

After finishing his very grand breakfast – a standard for broke university student, Kyuhyun washed the plates and decided to play his PS4, only to remember that his TV was also smashed. Sighing in annoyance his eyes travelled to the creature sitting on one of his feet.

“Bugsy,” Kyuhyun tried gaining the dog’s attention. The dog immediately wagged its tail and rolled his tongue out.

“No, no, no, you don’t get to lick me! Don’t hump me, you perverted dog,” Kyuhyun slightly lifted his foot and jumped towards the couch, only to have Bugsy following him and jumping onto the fluffy seat to sit beside him.

Sighing, Kyuhyun played his mobile game and glanced at the four-legged creature. “Just don’t pee on my sofa.”

Bugsy replied with a bark.

 

 

•°•°•

  
The next few weeks seemed like a routine for Kyuhyun, in which he felt like he was living with a roommate now, not that he would complain. When he was not having classes, Siwon would bring him him breakfast every morning when he woke up, but when the older had important morning meetings, he would just leave the breakfast on the bedside table wrapped in aluminum foil with some cheesy post-it notes like; “Good day today” or “Hwaiting!”, but it never cease to make the grumpy teenage boy smile, in which Kyuhyun would never confess.

And whenever Kyuhyun had classes early in the morning, they would eat breakfast together in Kyuhyun’s dining table before Siwon would drive him to this campus. _He had a freaking Audi!_ Kyuhyun would exclaim in his head almost every time he entered his neighbor’s car. Lastly, whenever they had weekends together, it would be either they spent the day lazily in Kyuhyun’s couch – in which Kyuhyun realized the business man sucked at games – or they will go visit the game arcade together. Siwon also had given the younger a brand new TV cabinet and an LED TV which was much bigger than his previous one, placed right beside the hole. The hole in the wall forgotten, though

“Are you sure you are not getting yourself a sugar daddy?” Changmin asked one day when he and Yunho visited Kyuhyun to see who was the neighbor that caused their anti-social, introvert, nerd friend to go actually hang out with someone other than the two of them.

“One more word about that and I will kill you. He is only two years older than me, Min,” Kyuhyun glared at his friend as he glanced at the older two – Yunho and Siwon – who was animatedly chatting by the bar table.

“They hit off real well, maybe you should date him and we can have double dates, you know. Since he had even seen you naked,” Changmin commented, earning himself a kick in the shin from Kyuhyun.

“I am never dating him! And I am never having double date with you!” Kyuhyun slightly raised his voice which immediately silenced as Yunho and Siwon walked towards them.

“Double date with who?” Yunho asked as both older men sat on the couch beside where Kyuhyun and Changmin were sitting on.

“Ahahaha, I mean double date with Heechul and Hangeng?” Kyuhyun laughed awkwardly, before shifting his eyes towards Siwon who seemed to be seriously thinking something, his eyebrows kniting together.

“They are total weirdo. No I mean Hangeng is cool, but Heechul is...” Yunho shuddered. “They gave Changmin a pink handcuff on his birthday!”

“Which was put into good use,” Changmin unhelpfully added, earning a punch from his best friend.

“What are you thinking, Siwon?” Yunho asked as he put Bugsy on his lap.

Siwon blinked as if he had just woke up before smiling and shaking his head, sitting next to Yunho.

“Well, talking about those stuff make me think that it is late now, we should go home, now, shouldn’t we, Yunho?” Changmin slightly slurred at calling his boyfriend’s name.

“Ew, gross, can you be any more obvious, Min,” Kyuhyun clicked his tongue in disgust. “Get away from my apartment, before I throw you myself.”

“Yeah, yeah, we are living now, you seriously need to get laid,” Changmin smirked before shutting the door, leaving a fuming Kyuhyun.

“Interesting friends you have,” Siwon smiled in amusement at the interaction.

“Don’t laugh,” Kyuhyun glowered before flipping the channel.

“So, when is the last time you had a boyfriend?” Siwon asked while petting Bugsy, trying to not look so too anxious.

“What? you are going to comment about my love life too?” Kyuhyun glared at the other.

“No, no, I’m just asking,” Siwon widened his eyes and shook his head frantically.

“Before I even enter university, I guess, probably three years ago,” mused Kyuhyun.

“How did you two break up?” Siwon asked again, trying so hard not to look like he was prying.

Kyuhyun shot another look at the older, but answered, “I dumped him, since his expectation of me is too high.”

“Well, he must be blind, what is a better expectation other than the you you,” Siwon commented and immediately looked away, realizing how cheesy and frontal he was.

Kyuhyun instead laughed, and nothing was a better melody than that in Siwon’s mind.

“Well, great someone had that in mind,” Kyuhyun remarked sarcastically. “How about you? A rich business man with no lover?”

“The last relationship I had was when I was still in junior high. I’m too caught up in my career that I haven’t had the time to find one, but I believe I will find the right one soon,” Siwon smiled at Kyuhyun, his dimples distinct on his handsome face.

Kyuhyun cleared his throat and looked away, is it the temperature or did he caught fever?

“It is late, you need to sleep either. Good night,” Kyuhyun hastily left the living room into the bedroom and jumped down his bed, face down.

_What is wrong with me?_

 

 

•°•°•

  
It was still very dark when there was a shout and call outside his bedroom. Grunting, Kyuhyun took his phone only to see it was three in the morning. He stood up and thinking of all curse words as he opened the door only to see a frustrated Siwon through the hole between their apartment rooms.

“Siwon, what—“ all words just flew through his mind when he saw Siwon’s expression. He had never seen the man looking so frustrated and heartbroken since Siwon was all about smiles and gentleman.

For a second, Kyuhyun’s heart sunk thinking that maybe the man was dumped or something, but the first word tumbling out of Siwon’s mouth spoke something else.

“Bugsy...”

“Bugsy?” Kyuhyun frowned; slightly worried the dog might be dead. _Slightly_.

“I-I’m sorry to wake you up, Kyu, but Bugsy is missing,” Siwon shook his head and rubbed his face, although he still look guilty in front of Kyuhyun.

“Where is he last seen?” Kyuhyun grabbed his jacket on the couch and wore it.

“I woke up only to find him gone. He usually slept on his bed beside mine. Oh no, Kyuhyun, you go back to sleep. you have a morning lecture tomorrow, don’t you?” Siwon shook his head and tried to stop Kyuhyun as he saw the younger taking his room keys – a sign when he would be leaving his room.

Kyuhyun gave a disagree look at Siwon that shut the other up before the two of them exit their respective room through their own doors.

“So?” Kyuhyun quirked an eyebrow at the older as they made their way down the apartment.

“Sometimes I woke up in midnight, so when I woke up earlier, Bugsy weren’t by my side. He wasn’t even in the kitchen, so I called him around the apartment to no avail,” explained Siwon.

“Do you have any idea where we could go?” Kyuhyun asked as they exit the apartment and into cold air, slightly shivering. “We could split up so it would be faster to find him.”

“No,” Siwon almost shouted as he pulled Kyuhyun’s hand and put it in his long coat as he led them towards the park. “You are cold, aren’t you? Sorry to wake you up in an ungodly hour.”

Kyuhyun blushed for a whole minute before pulling his hand away and put both of his hands into his own jacket pocket.

“You watch too many dramas, Won, and it is my own choice to be helping you. So, Bugsy likes the park?” Kyuhyun walked slightly faster in front of the taller as they arrived at the dark, quiet park.

Soon, a bark can be heard before a shadow ran towards them. Bugsy immediately attached himself to Kyuhyun.

“There you are, stupid dog,” Kyuhyun grumbled as he picked up Bugsy, although his face showed fondness.

Siwon stared at the male beside him with a smile of equal fondness, if not more.

Kyuhyun seemed to notice it and frowned. “What?”

“It is your first time holding Bugsy. Not that bad, is it?”

Kyuhyun widened his eyes and almost dropped the poor dog. “Good, now you found him, let us go back.”

“ _We_ found him, Kyu,” Siwon grinned as he carried a happy Bugsy on his arms and walked beside his neighbor.

“You almost cried in the apartment, though,” Kyuhyun pointed out, teasing the older.

“Well, if I lost you, I would feel the same too. Even sadder,” Siwon chuckled, leaving Kyuhyun with his red face.

“I am not a dog!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he stalked towards the second floor.

Laughing, Siwon ran after the other, in which both of them ended up panting as they reached Kyuhyun’s door.

“Kyuhyun, um, Kyu?” Siwon suddenly turned slightly serious, although there was still a hint of smile.

“What?” Kyuhyun asked nervously, although he didn’t show it.

 “I really appreciate your help, Kyu. And um, does my courting for months met your expectations for a boyfriend?”

Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped as he processed what the man in front of him had just said. “What?”

“I heard you talking to Changmin about never dating me, but, can you make that an exception?” Siwon looked at Kyuhyun with puppy eyes.

“So you eavesdropped on us,” Kyuhyun stated, although there was no anger in his tone.

Kyuhyun observed the hopeful man in front of him and sighed.

“If you think Bugsy and your courting is enough to make me date you, then you are definitely mistaken,” Kyuhyun waited to see the taller’s reaction which was definitely like how he imagined. “But... maybe you deserve something,” Kyuhyun continued before surprising himself too by tiptoeing and kissing Siwon’s cheeks, before rushing into his bedroom, shutting the door hard.

_What have I just done? How can I see him tomorrow?_

_But maybe it is a good start...?_

 

 

•°•°•

  
“So Bugsy, does that give me hope? It surely does, right?” Siwon still stood in front of the closed door of Kyuhyun’s room, a hand on his cheek and a dopey smile on his face.

_You are too adorable, Kyu._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Is the story too rushed or short? Slightly cliché I know, but comments and kudos will be much appreciated ^^


End file.
